The present invention relates to tool machines such as hand drills and more particularly to tool-clamping devices.
It is known in the art that a tool is clamped in a tool machine by means of a tool chuck. A tool may be also inserted into a tool-receiving sleeve mounted in a tool machine which sleeve is normally connected to a drive in a form-locking connection for synchronized rotation. In each case a special tool-receiving element is provided for different types of tool machines. The tools (drills) having a specially formed shaft portion to be inserted into a bore in a tool-receiving sleeve can not be utilized with tool chucks and the tools (drills) having normal cylindrical shafts to be clamped within a chuck cannot be used in machine tools with tool-receiving sleeves.